chromeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome OS Wiki: Style Guide
Naming Pages Adhere to capitalization of proper nouns; as a general rule of thumb, product names should be capitalized. Page names for everything else should be in sentence case, e.g., "Types of Chrome OS Device", not "Types of Chrome OS Devices." Pluralization Avoid it. The majority of articles should be singular nouns. The exception is when referring to the name of an operating system (e.g., Chrome OS is fine). But when referring to operating systems in general, don't pluralize. Parentheses Only disambiguated articles should contain parentheses; that is an article where its title is shared with other articles. This is for ease of use, as linking to, and finding, articles with parentheses may be more difficult. Special Characters Avoid using special characters in titles. '''Seriously avoid''' uses characters such as these " # $ * + < > = @ [ ] \ / ^ ` { } | ~ because they are interpreted by browsers for different things. The # symbol is used to find headings (and other things) in articles; / character is for forming subpages (a subordinate page); double quotes " cause errors in scripting languages, such as [[wikipedia:JavaScript|JavaScript]], which are part of MediaWiki software. So use single quotes ' , or omit them altogether, instead. Other special characters may even be removed by MediaWiki when creating the article. Files When naming images (before) you upload to the Wiki, please make the name humanly readable. For example, "IMG001.jpg" doesn't help anybody. A good practice is to name it after the exact object the photograph illustrates, such as: "pixelbook-001" or "screenshot-of-chrome-os-v72". Layout Lead section This is an introduction to and a summary of the article. There should be no heading for this section and as such the table of contents should appear below it. Headings Headings, or sections, are used to break up an article and allow readers to find specific information more quickly. There is also a hierarchy to headings. For major sections use only level 2 headings, e.g. Level 2 , that in wikitext have two equal signs on either side (or visually are the biggest headings with a line underneath). More specific and or suitable headings may, of course, be used. Sub-headings may also be placed after a major section heading by using level 3 headings Level 3 that, in wikitext, have three equal signs on either side. This hierarchical process can continue to level 6, but going beyond level 4 is unnecessary and, at which point, you would probably like to rethink the article's structure. There are no common level 3 (and onwards) headings. Headings should be in sentence case, not title case. So any words after the first should be in lower case unless these are proper nouns: *Section heading (correct) *Microsoft Windows (correct) This is partly because these are sections, but also to make linking in wikitext easier. Even if you know the section heading, the capitalization would be hard to guess. This way it should be clear without the need to look it up. Headings should be kept as short as possible for much the same reason.